


All is fair in love and war

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's laser tag night with the Kingsman Knights.
Relationships: Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	All is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Another fic I wrote a few months back and just never posted on ao3 xp

Eggsy really should know better than to follow Tilde in a dark corner when they’re playing laser tag. There is about 90% chance she formed an alliance with Roxy by this point and this is an ambush.

But really, what kind of fiance would he be if he ignored Tilde when she was beckoning him? A very lousy one.

Not to forget there’s a 10% chance she hasn’t formed an alliance with Roxy yet and instead wants to work with him. And laser tag is so much more fun with a teammate, even if he has no doubt it will end in betrayal. Either his own or Tilde’s. They’ve played enough games together already to know they are both competitive as fuck and not hold it against each other when the inevitable backstabbing happens.

So yeah, he’s following Tilde in the corner, but he’s still on his guard just in case Roxy is around.

What he isn’t prepared for however is to suddenly be pushed hard against the wall and for Tilde to start kissing him.

Not that he’s complaining, far from it, the adrenaline from the game is giving quite a nice edge to their kiss.

She bites softly at his lower lip and he completely forgets where they are, nearly dropping his gun.

Which is the exact moment Tilde pushes away and shoots him.

She’s already gone by the time he comes back to his senses, but he’s not even mad. No, in fact, he can feel himself smiling like an idiot. He knows Tilde can take care of herself, but he always gets such a thrill when she one-ups him in situation where he should definitely have an advantage.

“You better not try that tactic on the others, babe!” He still shouts out, not because he cares if she kisses any of the other Knights, but rather because he thinks that might actually break them. Except maybe Roxy. Roxy would totally roll with it.

And even if he can’t see her anymore, she must not have gone far because he hears her lauging before she shouts back a “no promises!”

The others will definitely regret inviting her to their monthly team-building activity night.

Well, serve them right for underestimating her really.


End file.
